My Life, My Hell
by kellygirl96
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm like any other teenager in the orphanage. I drink, cut, and smoke. Who would want to adopt me? Apparently the Cullen's do. But they don't know what they just got themselves into. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Ali: Hey rosey is Edward still in your room?

Rosey: Yep, Hey Edward can I own you _now?_

Edward: Nope

AN: Sadly I do not own Edward, Jazzy, or anything that has to do with twilight well except this story.

My life, My hell

My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. My life or my hell as I call it is not the cheeriest story you have ever heard. This hell all started 16 years ago when I was born on September 13. My parents, Renee and Charlie were married young right out of high school and almost right away I was born. Apparently I was a mistake and I just ruined their lives. All throughout my childhood all I could hear in my house was yelling or cussing.

When I was five my mom died of cancer and my dad Charlie always blamed me because if I wasn't born she probably wouldn't have gotten cancer or died and she would still be alive. That same week she died one night Charlie came home drunk. At that point I had learned how to make myself a bowl of cereal and go to bed. When I heard his tires on the drive way I grabbed my dinner and started running up the stairs. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough; Charlie came ragingly through the front door and looked around quickly before he spotted me.

I saw the evil smirk cross his face as he stumbled over to me. He picked me up by the shirt and started telling me what a worthless brat I was meanwhile I was getting dizzy from the smell of alcohol on his breath. I could see the anger in Charlie's eyes.

"Are you even listening to me you little brat!" He yelled at me, I did the only thing I could whimper and hope he would put me down.

"You worthless piece of crap!" He yelled at me and tossed me across the room.

I heard the breaking of glass that I had crashed into. I immediately smelled the blood and passed out. That's how most of my childhood went being beaten and abused by Charlie. Then when I was nine he had enough of me he drove me to the orphanage and pushed me out of the car. He must have done a good job with me I am still very weary of touching people. That's how I ended up here at least they treat me better than Charlie and Renee ever did. Even thinking their names puts a disgusting taste in my mouth.

I am your typical teenager I drink, smoke, and cut myself. Though the orphanage people are too busy to find out so no one has stopped me yet. Every day at 4 I sneak out through the back door and meet some of my friends. Every day Danielle, Ben, Melissa, Jay, and I hang out back of the orphanage and smoke pot and drink. But unfortunately today I couldn't skip out I had people coming to see me. The Cullen's I think they were called.

They flew here all the way from Forks, Washington .The father is a doctor and the mother is some kind of home designer. Too soon for me it became noon and I had to get ready to meet the family. The only person in the orphanage that cared for me, Nicole, came and told me they were here.

So I followed Nicole to the meeting room and there on the sofas were four people. The first one I saw I assumed was the father and doctor he had very pale skin, blond hair slicked back, and had golden honey eyes. He and the woman next to him I assumed was his wife wore the same soft smile that was caring and cautious at the same time. The other two next to them looked to be teenagers the first one a small pixie like girl that had short black hair that shot out in all directions. The other teenager was a young boy that had blond hair and looked as if he was in pain.

There was one thing I noticed about all of them was that they all has the very pale skin and honey light eyes except for the last blond guy his eyes were a deep goldish color. The parents I assumed stood up and introduced themselves. The man started talking first

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He said in a soft tone. I nodded at them acknowledging their introduction.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan." I said trying to give them there caring tone back.

They smiled softly to me and Carlisle turned to the other couple. The small pixie girl shot up with an excited expression and introduced herself.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice I can tell already we are going to be great friends." She then turned to the other boy beside her.

"Hello," He said in a sort of strained tone, "My name is Jasper." "Hi, um are you okay?" I said.

He gave me a weak smile and nodded his head. Suddenly I found myself very calm not that I was nervous before. I sat back down in my chair and stared at the scars on my wrists where I had cut myself. Nicole started talking to the family about me and telling them about the adoption process, but who would want to adopt me I thought to myself. I'm just an alcoholic, cutting teenager. I looked up and noticed that the man called Jasper was staring at the cuts on my wrists. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of myself and wrapped myself up with my hands around my knees.

"Sounds great when can Isabella leave with us?"I heard the father say as I heard the last of the conversation.

They want to adopt me? My head shot up in hopefulness. I looked back at Jasper and he also had a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him and turned back to Nicole.

"Well you can leave as soon as you sign the papers." Nicole said I could hear the happiness in her voice for me finally being adopted.

"Well then let's go Isabella."

We all walked out of the room the last one's out were me and the Jasper guy. Carlisle and Esme went to go sign the papers while Alice, Jasper, and I walked outside to the car. I looked around and saw they had a Mercedes. That was so much fancier than any car I had ever ridden in. Me, Alice and Jasper all piled into the back of the car. Alice on one side, Jasper in the middle, and me on the other end.

Jasper looked tensed for a moment then Alice leaned over and whispered in his ear. He visibly relaxed and looked over and smiled at me. I smiled back kindly and found that I actually liked Jasper he was quiet and peaceful sort of like me. As if he felt my emotions he patted my knee and gave me a big smile. After a couple minutes Carlisle and Esme entered the car and we were on our way to the airport.


	2. Pain

An: Hey guys got a new chapter up! Sorry for the long wait I have been up to my laptop in homework. Enjoy the chapter and please comment or review!

Lots of love always

ALi

My Life, My Hell: Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I heard whispering around me.

"Darling we have to wake up Isabella we are nearly at the airport."

"Oh Carlisle can't we let her sleep a little longer she looks horribly tired."It was true I was really tired I didn't sleep at all last night. I spent all night with the gang saying goodbyes.

"I'll wake her." I heard Pixie say.

"Isabella wake up we are almost at the airport." My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw Pixie right in my face. Not exactly the first thing I want to see when I wake up.

"Alright Pixie I'm awake."

"I'm not a pixie." I heard pixie mutter.

"Of course you're not Darlin'." I heard Jasper say to pixie with a southern drawl. Hearing his southern drawl come out my head snapped up to him.

"Is there something wrong?" I heard him say with that accent again. I looked up to Jasper with a smile on my face.

"You're from the south?" I said as I heard the excitement growing in my voice. His face showed confusion.

"Yeah Texas darlin why?" "I'm from Texas I love the south." I said absolutely beaming. Comprehension crossed Jasper features and he smiled

"Wouldn't you have an accent then?" He asked. "Well I kind of lost it I haven't been there in so long it just disappeared." I said sadly "You remind me so much of my hometown it's comforting."

"Glad I can be at your service then ma'am" he said with a grin tipping his head as if he had a hat like a true southern gentlemen. We started full out laughing then and Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were all looking at us with amused expressions. By now we arrived at the airport and we were heading in to wait for our flight. Carlisle and Esme went to check the flight time while Jasper, Alice, and I went to sit down.

I needed to cut myself or take a smoke or something even the thought of going back to forks made the pain come back. When I was little we moved from Texas to Forks and that is where Renee died and Charlie started beating me. I must have been lost in my thought because next thing I heard was Jasper's voice next to me saying "Isabella are you okay?" He said with his southern drawl. I was brought out of my trance from that and said "Oh uh yea I'm fine I just blanked out for a minute."

They all gave me concerned looks. "Well what the fuck are you all looking at lets go get on the plane." Carlisle looked at me and said

"Isabella we don't tolerate language in our house."

I rolled my eyes at him and said "Whatever Doc." I stood up and followed them onto the plane with Carlisle looking back at me every couple minutes, trying to be inconspicuous I suppose, as if I was going to turn around and run away from them.

Please give the pretty green button some love its sad! 3

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
